Song Parodies
by Nerd.Is.A.Compliment
Summary: Harry Potter song Parodies. HIATUS
1. Introduction

Hi. I'm Luna_lovegood_fan.

This story is just a bunch of song parodies. That I think are good.

Please read and review.

If you have any song for me to make a parody of please don't hesitate to ask. And I'll see what I can do.

Thanks,

Luna_Lovegood_fan


	2. All scar

_**All Scar**_

To the tune of 'All Star' by Smashmouth

Somebody once told me: "Great things you're gonna show me,  
Your wand's just like the one Voldie had"  
She was looking kinda dumb standing up, lifting her hand,  
In that class after those questions Snape asked.

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming.  
Voldie's trying to kill me but I just keep running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
I keep saving the world, I'm quidditch number one  
So much to do, so much to see  
So why not go to hogsmeade  
You'll never know if you don't go  
No butterbeer if you don't go

Hey now, you're an all star, got your Quidditch game, go play  
Hey now, you've got a scar, fight Voldemort away  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only Golden Snitches break the mold

It's a cold place and they say it gets cooler  
You beat Malfoy now, wait till you get older  
But everyday Ginny loves you deeper  
Judging by the way you saved her from Tom Riddle

The ice in the lake is getting pretty thin  
The waters not warm but still Krum's gonna swim  
My world's one fire, it was a screwt's work  
Walk them all day long and you'll never get bored.

Hey now, you're an all star, got your Quidditch game, go play  
Hey now, you've got a scar, fight Voldemort away  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only Golden Snitches....

Somebody once asked:  
"Can I take you to the dance?"  
I need to get myself away from this place!  
I can't dance! I'm stuck in a mess!  
I wanted to take Cho myself!  
But Cedric Diggory got her instead...

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming.  
Voldie's trying to kill me but I just keep running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
I keep saving the world, I'm quidditch number one  
So much to do, so much to see  
So why not go to hogsmeade  
You'll never know if you don't go  
Ron: GO!  
No butterbeer if you don't go

Hey now, you're an all star, got your Quidditch game, go play  
Hey now, you've got a scar, fight Voldemort away  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only Golden Snitches break the mold  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only Golden Snitches break the mold


	3. Teenage Wizard baby

Here is a parody of the song teenage dirtbag by wheatus. It is called Teenage Wizard Baby.

Her name is Cho  
I have a dream about her.  
She gives me chills  
I got Potions in half an hour.

Oh how she rocks  
she's in Ravenclaw.  
But she doesn't know who I am  
and she knows how to live without me.

Cause I'm just a teenage wizard baby.  
Yeah I'm just a wizard dirtbag baby.  
Go to the World Cup baby with me  
Ooohoooooo

Her Broom is a Cleensweep  
She knows how to steer that thing  
And she'd simple kick  
my butt on the Quidditch field  
she is in some of my classes and  
but she doesn't know who I am  
And she does know how to live without me...

cause I'm just a teenage Wizard baby  
yeah I'm just a teenage wizard baby  
Come to the world cup baby with me  
Ooohoooooo

Oh yeah Teenage  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah wizard  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.

Man I feel like mold  
its Halloween night and I am lonely.  
Low and behold  
she's walking over to me.

This must be fake  
Man I hate Snape.  
How does she know who I am?  
And how does she live without me

"I've got two tickets  
to the World Cup Baby.  
Come with me Friday.  
Don't say maybe.

I'm just a teenage Wizard baby  
like you . . . Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo"

Oh yeah Harry  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah Potter  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing


	4. Hogwarts nights

**Hogwarts Lovin'**

To the tune of 'Summer Lovin' from Grease.

Hogwarts lovin' who knew it was comin'  
Hogwarts lovin' finally showin'  
Hermione fussing over me  
That Ronnie as cute as can be  
Hogwarts days, just driftin away, to uh-oh those Hogwarts nights

Tell me more, tell me more, did she escape more doom?  
Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a broom?

Told me to study, my homework was bad  
He flew by muddy, quaffle in his hand  
I saved her life, she nearly froze  
He showed up, wand up the trolls nose  
Hogwarts fun, somethin's begun, but uh-oh those Hogwarts nights

Tell me more, tell me more, so he's not a real pain?  
Tell me more, Tell me more, like how big is her brain?

Took her flying, in the quiddicth pitch  
We drank butterbeer, at The Three Broomsticks  
We made out, the prefects bathroom  
We stayed out, and observed the moon  
Howarts fling, got Hermione some bling, but uh-oh those Hogwarts nights

Tell me more, tell me more, is he that good at chess?  
Tell me more, tell me more, could she clean up a mess?

He was happy, when Draco was mad  
Well she was happy, O.W.L. grades were rad  
He was sweet, just turned sixteen  
She was hot, while acting all mean  
Hogwarts spells make lovin' quite swell, but uh-oh those Hogwarts nights

Tell me more, tell me more, when did he realize?  
Tell me more, tell me more, does red hair match his eyes?

Times turned darker, thats where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what shes readin now  
Hogwarts dreams diffindo'ed at the seams, but oh, those Hogwarts nights

Tell me more, tell me more, tell me more


	5. Avada Kadavra

**Avada Kadavra**

To the tune of 'Hukuna Matata' from Lion King

Avada Kedavra  
What a horrible phrase  
Avada Kedavra  
You'll see a big green blaze  
Before you realize  
That's the end of your days  
It's Voldy's moral-free  
Malignity  
Avada Kedavra

Ron: Yeah, take Harry for example. (sings)Before he was at Hogwarts

Harry: (opera style) Before I was at Hogwarts!

Ron: (digging in ear with pained expression on face) Lovely, Harry

Harry: (spoken) Thank you.

Ron: His parents were nice, young Lily and James  
A great witch and wizard with a well-known name

Harry: Then Voldemort came- Through our door he burst  
And he killed them, with that one atrocious curse  
And oh!- the pain!

(Ron: Yes, he was in pain)

Harry: Thought of changing my name!

(Ron: Oh, what's in a name?)

Harry: 'Till I went to Hogwarts

(Ron: Where did you go?)

Harry: It's located in-

Ron: (covering Harry's mouth) Harry! Not in front of the muggles!

Avada Kedavra  
What a horrible phrase  
Avada Kedavra  
You'll see a big green blaze  
Before you realize  
That's the end of your days  
It's Voldy's moral-free  
Malignity  
Avada Kedavra


	6. Wizard Boy

**Wizard Boy**

To the tune of 'Skater Boy' by Avril Lavine. 

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
She was a Muggle  
He did magic  
What more can I say?

He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his long robes!

He was a wizard boy  
She said "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But she was so down-to-earth  
She needed to accept  
His magical powers

5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the babies, she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
She sees Voldemort's scary face!

She calls up her friends  
They already know  
Now even Muggles know 'bout him  
Voldy is back  
And Wizard Boy  
Is now the Chosen Boy

He was a wizard boy  
She said "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Fighting against Voldemort  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth?

He was a wizard boy  
She said "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Fighting against Voldemort  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth?


	7. Killer

**Killer**

To the tune of 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson.

It's close to midnight and Lord Voldy is lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see him and it almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is killer, killer night  
And no one's gonna save you from Voldy who's gonna strike  
You know it's killer, killer night  
You're fighting for your life inside a chiller, killer tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel his cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear Vold-emort creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is killer, killer night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with crimson eyes, girl  
killer, killer night  
You're fighting for your life inside a chiller, killer tonight

Wearwolves are calling, the inferi start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the cruel jaws of Fenrir this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

He's out to get you, there's dementors closing in on every side  
He will possess you unless you quickly learn how to close your mind  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror in this scene  
I'll make you see

That this is killer, killer night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any wolf would ever dare to try  
killer, killer night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Thriller, diller, chiller, killer here tonight

'Cause this is killer, killer night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare to try  
Killer, killer night  
So let me hold you tight and share a Chiller, Killer, ow!

(I'm gonna kill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Inferi crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna kill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna kill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Killer night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of seventy thousand years  
And grizzly giants from every hill  
Are closing in to brutally kill

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the killer

Aah hah ha ha  
Aah hah ha ha


	8. Stupid Dursley House

Stupid Dursley's House

**To the tune of **_**Yellow Submarine**_** by The Beatles.**

Long ago, when I was born  
Lived a snakey guy with scarlet eyes.  
He thought I would halt his reign  
So he planned for me a big surprise.  
He attacked my dad and mum  
Then he turned to cast his spell on me.  
It rebounded back on him  
Starting many years of misery.

Now I live in the stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house.  
Now I live in the stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house.

Aunt Petunia, Mrs. Clean.  
Uncle Ver-er-non is large and mad.  
Cousin Dudley, like a pig,  
They were all the relatives I had. They thought they would keep me down  
Squash the evil magic out of me.  
But the letters wouldn't stop,  
And then Hagrid came and set me free.

I still live in the stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house.  
I still live in the stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house.

Hogwarts School is really great.  
When I come back here I feel alive. Then the summer comes around,  
And it's back I go to Privet Drive.

I still live in the stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house.  
I still live in the stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house,  
Stupid Dursleys' house.


	9. You're the one that we want

You're the One That We Want

**To the tune of **_**You're the One That I Want**_** from the 'Grease' soundtrack.**

With a scar upon his head.  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
Without you we'll all be dead.

Teachers: You're the one that we want, you are the one we want ooh ooh ooh  
Harry!  
The one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh, Harry!  
You're the one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh  
You know what we need, yes indeed.

Voldemort: Can't you feel your wands imperfection  
You're to scared to compete  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel my ways

Harry: I better shape up, 'cause you need a boy  
Dumbledore: we need a boy, who can help us through these times.  
Harry: I'd better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
Dumbledore: You'd better prove, that our lives are justified  
Harry: Are you sure?  
Dumbledore: Yes we're sure down deep inside.

Teachers: You're the one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh Harry  
The one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh Harry  
The one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh know what we mean?  
Harry: oh yes indeed  
Teachers: You're the one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh Harry  
The one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh Harry  
The one that we want, you are the one we want, ooh ooh ooh no what we mean?  
Harry: Oh yes indeed


	10. Ministry Idiot

Ministry Idiot

**To the tune of **_**American Idiot**_** by Green Day**

Don't want to be a Ministry idiot.  
An organization controlling the media  
They refuse to say Voldemort's returned  
And ignore the people who're dying.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Everything is meant to be okay.  
Voldemort won't come tomorrow.  
We are the ones who're meant to follow  
The Ministry's ideas.

The Order are the only sane people  
We're not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda  
And sing along to Fudge's paranioa

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Everything is meant to be okay.  
Voldemort won't come tomorrow.  
We are the ones who're meant to follow  
The Ministry's ideas.

Don't want to be a Ministry idiot.  
An organization controlling the media.  
They refuse to say Voldemort's returned  
And ignore the people who're dying.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the idiot nation.  
Everything is meant to be okay.  
Voldemort won't come tomorrow.  
We are the ones who're meant to follow  
The Ministry's ideas.


	11. The Harry Potter Books

**The Harry Potter Books**

**To the tune of 'Bare Necessities' from Jungle Book **

Look for the Harry Potter books  
The funky Harry Potter books  
Forget about the Lord of the Rings  
I mean the Harry Potter books  
Not the Gary Trotter books  
That brings the witch and wizard life to me

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of Hogwarts school  
Slytherin think they are the best  
Better then Gryffindor and the rest  
And when you go into the library  
And look at spells with Hermione  
Then maybe cast a few  
(you cast spells)  
(you better believe it)

The Harry Potter books you want will come to you  
They'll come to you!


	12. Come To Hogwarts

Come To Hogwarts

**To the tune of **_**Under The Sea**_** from The Little Mermaid**

(Harry is looking uncertainly at Hagrid in the hut on the rock. The Dursleys look on in horror as Hagrid breaks out into song)  
Harry, listen to me, the muggle world is a mess,  
life at Hogwarts is better than anything they got out there.

The Dursleys, they seem more meaner when viewed from a different world.  
They dream of a muggle full world, but that is big mistake.  
Just at the room around you, wet boards and a rotten floor.  
Such wonderful things await you, come on with me through this door.

Life at Hogwarts!  
Life at Hogwarts!  
Harry it's better, Your Hogwarts letter will take you to see.  
At Privet Drive you work all day,  
Harry, let me take you away.  
You'll be devoting full time to flying at Hoggy-warts!

At Hogwarts the kids are happy,  
As wands through the air they wave.  
The kids at St Brutus' are sad cos they in a cell.  
But Harry, yes you are lucky,  
You in for a better fate  
The day when you start at Hogwarts,  
You'll find you will find a mate.

Life at Hogwarts!  
Life at Hogwarts!  
Harry it's better, Your Hogwarts letter will take you to see.  
At Privet Drive you work all day,  
Harry, let me take you away.  
You'll be devoting full time to flying at Hoggy-warts.  
At Hoggy-warts.  
Since life is magic you won't be tragic with the Dursleys!

Harry believe me when I say,  
you will fit in right away.  
You got a scar, you'll be a star!  
At Hoggy-warts.

Your wand with it's core of pheonix feather.  
In hat and your robes, oh Harry you'll go.  
A broomstick you'll learn to fly early on,  
And then I'll watch you go.

A seeker you'll be, like your father Harry.  
A Gryffindor hero no doubt you will be.  
You'll earn lots of points, how happy you'll be.  
And I will watch you grow!

(Instrumental during which Hagrid conjures up many images of what life will be like at  
Hogwarts using his umbrella, while dancing around the hut. It shakes dangerously.)

Oh yeah Harry!  
You'll feel so free!  
When you get started you'll feel you've parted with nobody!  
What do you got? Not a lot!  
Right now you have got squat!  
But life at Hogwarts will be fantastic I guarantee!  
So me tell now Harry, will you be coming with me?

(Harry finally looks convinced and bursts into song enthusiastically)

Of course I will Hagrid!  
Hogwarts sounds fab yeah  
I'm coming to see it right now  
if you'll let me please Hagrid I want to be  
madly in love with Hooooooogwaaaaaaarts!

(Harry follows Hagrid out of the hut, slamming the door behind him. The hut collapses on the stunned Dursleys)


	13. Breaking the Curse

Breaking the Curse*

**To the tune of **_**Breaking the Habit**_** by Linkin Park.**

Memories consume  
Like the opening the wounds  
You all assume  
I'm safe here at Hogwarts  
(Unless I dream again...)

I don't want to be the one  
The battles' excruciating  
Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I'm in a rage  
And shout what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the curse  
Tonight

Clutching my heart  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to uphold consciousness again  
Deaths torment me more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll defeat Voldemort  
Because he's the one at fault  
The prophecy tells me so  
And this is how it'll end

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
On how to regain peace  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the curse  
Breaking the curse  
Tonight

_( *-Curse is the connection of Harry to the Dark Lord )_


End file.
